narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kadeko Inuzuka
Kadeko Inuzuka Background Kadeko was born into the Wolf Inuzuka family in which were known wide and far. She grew up to nurture the wild wolves that lived around her in the forest. Her family was the head of the Clan and because of this only had the strongest and bravest wolves. Kadeko's mother Kinara was a beautiful Dark red headed woman whom loved kadeko very much, but she was gone for long periods of time. He father Ridoku was always out in the fields training the heavenly pregnant she wolf Luna. One day Kadeko had to help her mother and father help luna give birth. Luna had a litter of 13 pups all of which were light brown like her. but looking again there was a 14th, she was different like kadeko, they named the pure black wolf Medo. One day the tree village was attacked and destroyed the only reason she survived was because of her mother and father. She soon grow up with her friends Floy and Kanzo and moved to the leaf village, where she met Uzumaki Naruto. Personality Kadeko is a very nice person whom will give even if she has nothing. She is very sweet and loving and loves to laugh! But don't cross her, sh ise very strong headed and will burst with anger when pushed too far! She resembles a lot of her lover Naruto. Appearance Kadeko has long dark red hair in the back and blonde hair in that front, the red is from her mother and the bonde is from her father. Her hair is, for the most part, strait, until you get to the ends were is tends to curl. She mostly wears black and blue and has her hair down, and most of most of the time her headband is on her head like Haruno Sakura's. Kadeko tends to wear and wraping around the length of her left arm. This is because she dosen't want people to see the heavy scar on that arm from the attack when she was younger. Abilities Basic: Bunshin no Jutsu Technique, Henge no Jutsu Technique, Kawarimi no Jutsu [ Replacement Technique], Shunshin no Jutsu Body Movement Skill, Kai Release Daikamaitachi no Jutsu, ( Kadeko only ---> ) Leaf changing Technique Ninjustu: secret Taijustu: secret Kekkei Genkai Wolf Release is the advanced animal kekkei genkai of the wolf inuzuka clan, and allows the users to combine chakra of and element that is their own and Wolfs natural attacks to create a horrific attack on an opponints body and chakra control. Her eyes will aften change green during this time. Kadeko only uses this when its an absolute need. The chakra that is used causes her body to weaken and shortens her life span. When sho does use this power, she usualy ends up in the hospital for a few days. Databook: Part I Kadeko is just starting out in her new life. Her goal is to become as strong as she can so she can be able to defend herself and her new found friends. She comes across many diffrent people, good and bad, that either help her or try to bring her down. She is forced into situations she would rather not be in. When Kadeko was on a mission with her teammate Kanzo, they are confonted by a blood thirsty ninja who had been the one killing off villagers near by. They fight the man, Kadeko being knocked out after defending Kanzo. The mans last words to Kanzo, after being defeated were, "Only with the power of the red eyed boy... will you gain what power you want." When Kadeko wakes she is in the hospital with Kanzo by her side. She had almost lost him. She come to a point of almost breaking when Kenzo suddenly leaves to join Sauske to gain more power. She then starts, with Kayden, a 3 year long training period. Part II At this time Kadeko is trying to find her purpose in life and find Kenzo, who has left to join sauske. She finds out that not only is Kanzo gaining power, but he is also taking the lives to inoccent people! She is angered by this and asks to go on a mission to stop him, but is told not to. She then is put in with team Kakashi, to go on a mission to the land of grass. There she is faced with a choice, save her comrades, or go after her long lost friend. Kadeko saves Narato, Sakura, and Sai, but is saddened even more. Soon after the misson she is told that she will be going on a mission and retrieve Sauske and Kenzo. With this she is sent to the land of sound. There she comes face to face with the new Kanzo, who has no intrest in her at all. She fights him and is able to bring him to his knees. Kanzo then does something unexpected-- he confesses his love for her. Startaled by this Kadeko simply stares at him. Kanzo then informes her that he is dieing, and wont be able to to make the trip back to The village. He asks Kadeko for a favor before he leaves. Kanzo asks for a kiss, witch Kadeko gives him. Kanzo's last words to her are, "I will forever love you." With this Kadeko feels that her misson is completed and returns home. There she falls for naruto, and her life is still being written. Trivia * Kadeko's name means "Wolf Queen". * Kadeko loves it when it rains, but hates thunder. * She tends to get to carried away with her day-dreams. * She loves to mess with naruto's hair, and usualy will try to mess it up more than nessasary. * In an attempt to forget her past Kadeko often trys to get people's attention in any way she can, and when she was younger, this caused her to get into a lot of trouble. * Kadeko was orginaly an imaginary friend for her creator (me), she was origanlly called Sarata Uzamaki. Category:DRAFT